Following Orders
by Jupiter5296
Summary: "Stay here," he demanded gruffly, taking a tentative step out from the shadows. Behind him, Serenity rolled her eyes.    "You think I'm dumb enough to follow you?" Her arms crossed, Serenity sat back down on the rock and watched her master leave.


Hi guys! I'm AllThatRemainsXD, and this is my second Starwars: The clone wars fanfic! Now I'm not going to take all the credit, I couldn't have written it without ecto1b's help. Thank you a lot ecto! I used her OC Arra Tuined, so i hope alot of you are familiar with her. I hope you guys enjoy it and this is the first chapter, and if I get at 5 or more reviews I'll keep posting the rest of the chapters. This fanfic is mainly about Obi-wan Kenobi and his new padawan Serenity Calzar and Arra Tuined. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chp. 1 Following Orders<span>

"Stay here," he demanded gruffly, taking a tentative step out from the shadows. Behind him, Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm dumb enough to follow you?" Her arms crossed, Serenity sat back down on the rock and watched her master leave. "If you do, you've got a _heck_ of a lot of things to learn about me."

A familiar figure entered the cave. "Did I just see General Kenobi?" Serenity sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's going to meet up with Skywalker on the next ridge." She paused and met Arra's gaze. "Speaking of Skywalker …..weren't you supposed to be with him and Rex….?"

Arra froze awkwardly, her eyes wide. She remained silent for a second before answering. "Uh….it's not important…." Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Arra…" With a sigh the standing brunette girl took a seat next to her blond headed friend by the rock. "I got separated okay? I wound up somewhere I shouldn't have been…"

"Did you let Rex know you were alright?" Arra pulled a mangled comm from her pocket and showed it to her. "Before I could I ran into some..uh..trouble." Immediately, Serenity stood and put a finger to her comlink. "Arra, he's probably freaking out!" Arra sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I know…..I know." Serenity looked at her friend apologetically and said, "Here, let me contact him for you." Serenity pressed her comlink button and spoke into it.

"Serenity to Rex, are you there?" She paused a moment as it beeped back, "Rex here, what's your situation Serenity?" Serenity could sense worry in his voice (probably from not hearing from Arra) and decided to perk him up a little. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that Arra has switched her position into that of a crouching/hunting position and focused all her attention on Serenity's and Rex's conversation.

"Oh just checking in, are you doing ok trooper?" she glanced over to Arra and saw that she had developed a frown across her face. _"Damn it! I forgot that she hates it when the clones get called troopers." _As soon as she began to mouth an _"I'm sorry" _to her irked companion her comlink beeped and with that beep came the familiar voice, "We're doing fine here sir, but I'm worried about Arra, I haven't heard from her, and that…girl…got separated from me, I swear she's starting to follow in Ahsoka's footsteps!"Serenity laughed at that last remark and Arra grimaced; she's not really fond of Ahsoka but she doesn't entirely hate her either. "Arra's fine Rex, she's right here with me actually, her comlink broke 'cause she ran into some…uh…trouble." She looked over to Arra who just shrugged. Serenity's comlink responded back with Rex's worried rant, "She's alright? Where are you? Can I talk to her?

Arra quickly crawled over and pressed Serenity's comlink, "Calm down, you sound like C3-P0, and anyway I'm fine, we're in a cave not too far off from…" she looked at Serenity a moment to figure out how far out they were. Serenity spoke," we're not too far from _The Resolute_, it should take a ten minute walk from here to there." Arra gazed back to the comlink, "Did you here that? We're getting ready to head your way now, so don't tear yourself, or anyone else, to pieces until I get there." She smirked. Arra got up and walked toward the entrance of the cave, but stopped as she noticed Serenity still sitting. "Aren't you coming? They won't wait on us forever."

Serenity looked at her, "I can't Master Kenobi ordered me to stay here, and you know how I never disregard orders." She frowned. Arra's eyes widened," Oh yeah….that's right….I forgot, sorry." She looked at her apologetically, "Anyway I'll see you back on _The Resolute." _

"Before you go," Serenity spoke, "Take this with you." She tossed her comlink to Arra.

"But…"

"Take it, Rex is worried about you, I'm sure he'll want to hear your voice."

"Yeah but, Master-"

"I'll be fine; even if he does contact me, you can tell him that I am still in the cave, now were not going to argue any further about this, understand? You take my comlink and hurry up and get to Rex."

Arra looked at her a moment; shocked as Serenity spoke to her with such authority, she always saw her as a hardworking insouciant type of girl. "Alright….stay here and don't move little miss order follower!" Arra just laughs as she makes her way to the entrance. "Just hurry up and leave before I kick your ass!" Serenity yelled while sticking her tongue out. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, such vulgarity. How would Master Kenobi feel if he found out his adorable padawan was cursing?"

Serenity stared intently at her before replying," Well he's not here right now, so he would have to miss out on that interesting topic." Arra began reaching for the comlink; smiling, "not if I tell him right now…." Serenity stood," Fine, I get it, I know what you want." She walked to the far wall to get a picture out of her satchel. "You're no fun you know that? I was going to blackmail him with this." Serenity sighed and gave her the picture. Arra snatched it and placed it into her pocket. "Thank you so much! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very worried captain to return to." Serenity walked over and leaned against a wall, "yeah, yeah whatever. Get going."

Arra made her way out of the cave and walked toward the rendezvous* spot. As she was walking she took the picture out of her pocket, and smiled. It was her and Rex in the picture, and they were asleep and oblivious to whatever was going on around them. Arra had her head rested under his chin, and Rex's hands were wrapped around her small figure. She closed her eyes and put the picture away. She re-opened her eyes and headed toward _The Resolute_ to be greeted by her beloved captain.

* * *

><p>* rendezvous is pronouced like Ron de vu, which means a gathering point. I hope you all like this story, it took me a while to convince my lazy butt to post this. if I get 5 or more reviews i will continue. I have alot more chapters to this that you guys will absolutely love! Oh, I almost forgot! I couldn't have gotten this story started without Ecto1B's help, so if you know her make sure to give her props!<p> 


End file.
